beastquestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beasts of the Beast Quest Series
This is where you will discover all the names and species of the magical, various and creative Beasts including good, evil, old and new. Now starting with the first-ever Beasts... 1. Ferno the Fire Dragon reassembles a fire-breathing Dragon who lives in the Winding River. 2. Sepron the Sea Serpent reassembles a giant Serpent who lives in the Western Ocean. 3. Arcta the Mountain Giant reassembles a Cyclops who lives in the Northern Mountains. 4. Tagus the Horse-Man reassembles a Centaur who lives in the Central Plains. 5. Nanook the Snow Monster reassembles a Yeti who lives in the Icy Plains. 6. Epos the Flame Bird reassembles a Phoenix living in the Stonewin Volcano. 7. Zepha the Monster Squid is a giant squid created by Malvel. 8. Claw the Giant Monkey is a huge vicious monkey. 9. Soltra the Stone Charmer is a female humanoid Beast with a single eye and a whip. 10. Vipero the Snake Man is a Beast who is part man, part snake reassembling the Naga. 11. Arachnid the King of Spiders is a massive terrifying spider. 12. Trillion the Three-Headed Lion is a large lion with three heads similar to Cerberus. 13. Torgor the Minotaur is a Beast who is half man, half bull. 14. Skor the Winged Stallion is a massive flying horse similar to Pegasus. 15. Narga the Sea Monster is a bright blue Sea Serpent. 16. Kaymon the Gorgon Hound is a large ferocious dog with reptilian spikes and tail. 17. Tusk the Mighty Mammoth is a huge ice age mammoth. 18. Sting the Scorpion Man is a Beast who is part man, part scorpion and used to be Seth. 19. Nixa the Death-Bringer is a hideous shape-shifting Beast. 20. Equinus the Spirit Horse is a massive spirit Centaur who looks just like Tagus. 21. Rashouk the Cave Troll is a large fat-ugly Troll. 22. Luna the Moon Wolf is a huge white wolf. 23. Blaze the Ice Dragon is a Chinese Dragon with a powerful icy breath. 24. Stealth the Ghost Panther is a savage three-tailed panther. 25. Krabb Master of the Sea is a massive crab with large pincers and tusks. 26. Hawkite the Sky Lord is a huge bird of prey reassembling the mythical Roc. 27. Rokk the Walking Mountain is a large Golem made of rocks. 28. Koldo the Ice Warrior is a humanoid Beast made of ice. 29. Trema the Slug Monster is a subterranean Beast with six arms and a long serpent body. 30. Amictus the Bug Queen is a giant emerald-green mantis. 31. Komodo the Lizard King is a huge lizard with sharp teeth and claws. 32. Muro the Rat Monster is a massive rat with the body like a bison. 33. Fang the Bat Fiend is a giant bat with sharp fangs and nocturnal vision. 34. Murk the Swamp Man is a humanoid Beast made of slime. 35. Terra Curse of the Forest is a wicked living tree. 36. Vespick the Wasp Queen is a Beast who is half woman, half wasp. 37. Convol the Cold-Blooded Brute is a giant crocodile. 38. Hellion the Fiery Foe is a humanoid Beast made of fire and molten rock. 39. Krestor the Crushing Terror is a massive reptilian Beast with a long neck and webbed claws. 40. Madara the Midnight Warrior is a large white cat. 41. Ellik the Lightning Horror is an enormous eel with an electromagnetic body. 42. Carnivora the Winged Scavenger is a huge hyena with wings like an eagle. 43. Balisk the Water Snake is an enormous Sea Serpent-like Beast with sharp jaws and large fins. 44. Koron the Jaws of Death is a massive tiger-like Beast with a scorpion tail reassembling the Manticore. 45. Hecton the Body Snatcher is a cunning humanoid Beast with a net and a trident. 46. Torno the Hurricane Dragon is a Dragon with wind powers. 47. Kronus the Clawed Menace is a giant vulture-like Beast. 48. Bloodboar the Buried Doom is a huge armourtized warthog-like Beast. 49. Ursus the Clawed Roar is an ordinary bear transformed into an enormous Beast. 50. Minos the Demon Bull is a peaceful bull transformed into a huge demonic Beast. 51. Koraka the Winged Assassin is a gentle shepherdess transformed into a part woman, part bird Beast. 52. Silver the Wild Terror is a wolf of Elenna transformed into a giant terrifying Beast. 53. Spikefin the Water King is a friendly fisherman transformed into a large Merman Beast. 54. Torpix the Twisting Serpent is a massive snake with sharp fangs and thick armour. 55. Noctila the Death Owl is an enormous demonic owl-like Beast with tar-dripping wings. 56. Shamani the Raging Flame is a huge black jaguar-like Beast with a fiery body. 57. Lustor the Acid Dart is a large frog-like Beast with sharp teeth and a long tongue. 58. Voltrex the Two-Headed Octopus is a giant octopus-like Beast with two heads and spiky tentacles. 59. Tecton the Armoured Giant is a massive armadillo-like Beast with a strong spiny shell. 60. Doomskull the King of Fear is a gigantic stone cat-like Beast with a skeletal face and a fiery mane. 61. Elko Lord of the Sea is a large sea Beast made of slimy tendrils and seaweed reassembling Cthulhu. 62. Tarrok the Blood Spike is a humanoid Beast with a body filled with spikes. 63. Brutus the Hound of Horror is an enormous flying dog-like Beast with sleek claws and sharp teeth. 64. Flaymar the Scorched Blaze is a fiery female humanoid Beast created from the image of Kensa. 65. Serpio the Slithering Shadow is a huge Serpent-like Beast with bat wings and a single eye. 66. Tauron the Pounding Fury is a massive Beast with a cross between the Minotaur and the Centaur. 67. Solak Scourge of the Sea is a huge shark-like Lightning Beast reassembling the Megalodon. 68. Kajin the Beast Catcher is a massive Wolfman-like Lightning Beast with jagged fangs, claws and woven nets. 69. Issrilla the Creeping Menace is a giant green lizard-like Lightning Beast with transparent slimy skin. 70. Vigrash the Clawed Eagle is a large horned Griffin-like Lightning Beast with huge wings sharp talons. 71. Mirka the Ice Horse is an gigantic horse-like Lightning Beast with the deadly combination of fire and ice. 72. Kama the Faceless Beast is a wicked Lightning Beast who is part man, part spider. 73. Skurik the Forest Demon is a large worm-like Beast with a circular mouth and multiple eyes. 74. Targro the Arctic Menace is a huge white fox-like Beast with sharp fangs, claws and spikes. 75. Slivka the Cold-Hearted Curse is an gigantic lizard-like Beast with three eyes and bull horns. 76. Linka the Sky Conqueror is a massive reptilian bird-like Beast reassembling the Archaeopteryx. 77. Vermok the Spiteful Scavenger is a giant bald rat-like Beast with tusks, spikes and twin tails. 78. Koba Ghoul of the Shadows is a treacherous shape-shifting Beast. 79. Raffkor the Stampeding Brute is a giant bull-like Beast with four horns and a bulky body. 80. Vislak the Slithering Serpent is a huge slimy snake-like Beast with sharp fangs and a spiky neck frill. 81. Tikron the Jungle Master is a massive monkey-like Beast with large hands and powerful strength. 82. Falra the Snow Phoenix is a large white Phoenix-like Beast with enormous wings. 83. Wardok the Sky Terror is a huge pterodactyl-like Beast with big wings and a whip tail. 84. Xerik the Bone Cruncher is a massive plant-like Beast with gaping jaws and root limbs. 85. Plexor the Raging Reptile is a large plesiosaur-like Beast with jagged teeth and thick skin. 86. Quagos the Armoured Beetle is a giant stag beetle-like Beast with a strong shell and clutching mandibles. 87. Styro the Snapping Brute is an ordinary lobster transformed into a large crustaceous Beast. 88. Ronak the Toxic Terror is an ordinary bighorn sheep transformed into a huge gruesome Beast. 89. Solix the Deadly Swarm is a colony of ordinary ants transformed into a giant insect Beast. 90. Kanis the Shadow Hound is a royal ordinary dog transformed into a massive shadowy Beast. 91. Gryph the Feathered Fiend is a giant falcon-like Beast with feathers as sharp as blades. 92. Thoron the Living Storm is a large shape-changing Beast made of cloud vapours. 93. Okko the Sand Monster is a massive Beast made of sand. 94. Saurex the Silent Creeper is a huge chameleon-like Beast with camouflage, sharp teeth and a gripping tongue. 95. Krytor the Blood Bat is a large vampire bat-like Beast with sharp fangs and thick fur. 96. Soara the Sting Spectre is a giant jellyfish-like Beast with a venomous sting on each tentacle. 97. Drogan the Jungle Menace is a massive gorilla-like Beast with mighty brute strength. 98. Karixa the Diamond Warrior is a female warrior made of diamonds similar to Valkyrie. 99. Quarg the Stone Dragon is a Dragon with armoured skin and stone powers. 100. Korvax the Sea Dragon is a Dragon with large wings, a long body and multiple limbs. 101. Vetrix the Poison Dragon is a Dragon with venomous jaws. 102. Strytor the Skeleton Dragon is a Dragon made of skeleton bones. 103. Zulok the Winged Spirit is a giant eagle-like Ghost Beast with an eye on each wing. 104. Skalix the Snapping Horror is a massive crocodile-like Ghost Beast with sharp teeth and a mace tail. 105. Okira the Crusher is an Ogre who fuses Kato into a two-headed abomination. 106. Rykar the Fire Hound is a huge flame-breathing dog-like Ghost Beast with head flames and a fiery temper. 107. Grymon the Biting Horror is a massive mole-like Beast with a single eye, two noses, large teeth and claws. 108. Skrar the Night Scavenger is a huge Chimera-like Beast with a snake head and a coyote body. 109. Tarantix the Bone Spider is a giant spider-like Beast with a skeletal body. 110. Lypida the Shadow Fiend is a large moth-like Beast with a tail like a powerful whip. 111. Menox the Sabre-Toothed Terror is a huge feline-like Beast with a tooth as long as a sword. 112. Larnak the Swarming Menace is a massive locust-like Beast with claws, spikes and a thick exoskeleton. 113. Jurog Hammer of the Jungle is a giant monkey-like Beast with six arms and a strong tail. 114. Nersepha the Cursed Siren is a monstrous Mermaid with jagged jaws and a skeletal blade arm. 115. Querzol the Swamp Monster is a living mangrove tree-like Beast with a gaping mouth and root arms. 116. Krotax the Tusked Destroyer is a giant armoured mammoth-like Beast with tusks as sharp as blades. 117. Torka the Sky Snatcher is a huge three-headed Dragon bird-like Beast with large condor wings. 118. Xerkan the Shape Stealer is a Ghoul with shape-shifting abilities. 119. Electro the Storm Bird is a giant metallic skeleton hawk-like Beast with metal feathers and lightning. 120. Fluger the Sightless Slitherer is a massive water monster-like Beast with blind vision and spiky tentacles. 121. Morax the Wrecking Menace is a large bear-like Beast with sharp teeth and a spiky armoured shell. 122. Krokol the Father of Fear is a demonic mutation of Tom in his cursed Golden Armour. 123. Akorta the All-Seeing Ape is a giant strong but wise orangutan-like Beast with a single eye and strength. 124. Lycaxa Hunter of the Peaks is a massive wild dog-like Beast with jagged teeth and claws like a snowy owl. 125. Glaki Spear of the Depths is a huge sea serpent-like Beast with gaping jaws and thick skin. 126. Diprox the Buzzing Terror is a large hornet-like Beast with transparent wings and a sharp stinger. =SPECIAL BUMPER EDITIONS= Vedra and Krimon Twin Beasts of Avantia are two young Dragons, Vedra is the green Dragon and Krimon is the red Dragon. Spiros the Ghost Phoenix is a Phoenix who happens to be the seventh Beast of Avantia. Nawdren the Black Phoenix is a dark Phoenix twin of Spiros. Arax the Soul Stealer is a Beast who is half man, half bat. Sephir the Storm Monster is a living tornado of wind and dust with an electric heart. The Super Beast is a Chimera Beast who is the combination of three of the Beasts from the Golden Armour. Kragos and Kildor the Two-Headed Demon are a Beast with animal powers, Kragos is a deer and Kildor is a ram. Creta the Winged Terror is a giant bug Beast made of beetles known as Stabiors. Mortaxe the Skeleton Warrior is a giant skeleton with a suit of dark armour and a scythe. Ravira Ruler of the Underworld is a wicked female humanoid Beast who controls Avantian Hounds. Raksha the Mirror Demon is a Beast made from the powers of Avantain Beasts. Grashkor the Beast Guard is a winged humanoid Beast with a skeletal whip. Ferrok the Iron Soldier is a devilish humanoid Beast made of molten iron. Viktor the Deadly Archer is a humanoid Beast who is one of the many Banished Archers. Ossator the Skeleton Horse is a supernatural steed of Viktor. Laus the Stag Beast is a two-headed stag who happens to be the eighth Beast of Avantia. Anoret the First Beast is a colossal dinosaur who is the First Beast and the Mother of Beasts. Okawa the River Beast is a massive Beast with a turtle shell reassembling the Kappa. Skolo the Bladed Monster is a giant centipede-like Beast with steel wings as sharp as blades. Talador the Bladed Baby is the son of Skolo. Jakara the Ghost Warrior is a Mistress of the Beasts named Kara who fuses Jalka into a ghostly hybrid Beast. Jalka the Ghost Beast is a Beast of Krikos. Yakorix the Ice Bear is a huge white bear-like Beast. Tempra the Time Stealer is a large blue blob with a single eye and tentacles who can travel time. Falkor the Coiled Terror is a giant snake and the Legendary Beast from Chronicles of Avantia. Kyrax the Metal Warrior is a winged humanoid Demon made of metal with lightning powers. Magror Ogre of the Swamps is an Ogre with four arms and snakes for hair who is one of the Beasts of the past. Verak the Storm King is a huge crustaceous Beast with sharp pincers and weather control. Ospira the Savage Sorceress is the sister of Aduro who was cursed into a supernatural Beast. Scalamanx the Fiery Fury is a giant lizard-like Beast with a fiery body reassembling the mythical Salamander. Petorix the Winged Slicer is a Dragon who is one of the Beasts of the past. =MASTER YOUR DESTINY= Aldroim the Shape-Shifter is a giant leopard-like Beast. Cornix the Deadly Trickster is a skeletal Beast who is part woman, part crow. Marlik the Drowning Terror is a water Beast with a tentacle beard and shape-shifting abilities. Klaxa the Armoured Enemy is a giant rhinoceros-like Beast with an armoured body and a strong horn. Polkai the Shark Man is a Beast who is half man, half shark and the brother of Sanpao. Dredda the Tunnelling Menace is a massive serpent-like Beast with four arms, sharp jaws and a long body. =THE CHRONICLES OF AVANTIA= Firepos the the Flame Bird is a Phoenix who is one of the Legendary Beasts. Gulkien the Winged Wolf is a a wolf who is one of the Legendary Beasts. Nera the Sprinting Puma is a puma who is one of the Legendary Beasts. Falkor the Crested Serpent is a snake who is one of the Legendary Beasts. Troidon the Giant Slug is a massive slug who can dig tunnels in mines. Varlot the Transforming Horse is an anthropomorphic horse who is the Dark Beast.